


Reunited

by awesomecookies



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ash Lynx Lives, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Healing, In which Ash actually manages to go to japan, M/M, Other, Piano, Recovery, Self-Indulgent, Singing, Songs, because I got into a convo and decided hmm why not?, but to be fair all my fics are, cartoons, idk how to tag this, set in Japan, some steven universe references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomecookies/pseuds/awesomecookies
Summary: As what he was saying, they’ve started this terrible habit of eating breakfast in bed, which was a miracle they’ve managed to eat at all considering Ash was terrible in the morning.He takes the credit for this idea of course. It was him who insisted to do so. Eiji agreed only if he actually gets up without much problem. Somehow Ash hadn’t fucked it up yet so therefore they were having breakfast in bed.Anyway as he was saying, they’re rewatching an American cartoon which, for the most part was good if he wasn’t mostly surprised.-or the fic i wrote where Asheiji watches Steven Universe because I'm hurting inside and I blame @Uwakibon for this.
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 5
Kudos: 80





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crabbones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crabbones/gifts).



> yeahhhh....I really have no excuse for this. It's just a self indulgent idea that I've been thinking for a while and @uwakibon somehow enabled me to actually write instead of just fantasizing lol
> 
> anyway ya'll watch steven universe? (new episodes are coming fast ya'll) Watch it you gays it's actually pretty good if ya'll haven't. Alright enjoy.

Ash was surprised that Eiji even watched the show. He didn’t really seemed like the type to watch American cartoons, but as Eiji explained it, his sister was an avid fan, so he too by extension would be one.

He was kinda familiar with it. Skip did watch cartoons way back. He may be in their dark business but he was still a kid too, in a way.

Ash’s chest clenched at the thought.

Anyway, there they were in a rainy Saturday morning, huddled together under a warm blanket with steaming mugs of coffee. It had nearly been a year since they've reunited again in Japan as Ash immediately flew to Eiji the moment he was able to. As what he was saying, they’ve started this terrible habit of eating breakfast in bed, which was a miracle they’ve managed to eat at all considering Ash was terrible in the morning.

He takes the credit for this idea of course. It was him who insisted to do so. Eiji agreed only if he actually gets up without much problem. Somehow Ash hadn’t fucked it up yet so therefore they were having breakfast in bed.

Anyway as he was saying, they’re rewatching an American cartoon which, for the most part was good if he wasn’t mostly surprised.

“It is calming.” Eiji said after a sip from his coffee. Eiji had been drinking coffee more than tea too after he’s been in America. He confides this to Ash sometime after living in Japan. He wrinkled his nose and complained about how much of a terrible influence Ash put him through. He claimed he was slowly becoming American by the minute. Ash of course, was only proud at that idea.

That was the thing too though, Ash feels like he was slowly losing his being American the longer he spent his days in Japan. He fears he might actually be able to eat natto with how Japanese he was becoming. He takes off his shoes before coming inside the house for goodness sake.

“It does look pretty.” Ash hummed at the screen. _Maybe a little too pink_. He thought. But he supposed that’s how Eiji liked it. Eiji loves pink a lot. “The boy reminds me of you.” Ash nuzzled on Eiji’s hair as they were pressed together despite being on a perfectly sizable bed. It’s for warmth they would say, despite knowing full well it wasn’t. It was just a shameless excuse to touch each other.

“Steven? Does he now?” Eiji obviously sounded amused, and Ash being just awake and useless in the morning was absolutely charmed by his smile. He stuffed more French toast to his mouth before answering. Eiji was really great in the kitchen.

“Dunno. He just does.” Ash said between chewing. “Innocent. Child-like. Bubbly. I think that’s it. You also look like a kid.”

Eiji pouted. “Mean.”

“Well. If it helps, Peridot reminds me of Sing.” Ash shrugged as he continues to watch the screen where the gem started throwing flowers at the guests as she walked through the aisle.

At this Eiji laughed, like the idea was funny. “It is perfect.” Eiji pressed his weight more to Ash. “I think Shorter would be Amethyst.”

“Yeah, definitely.” Shorter would be the perfect Amethyst. His loud and brash demeanor fits flawlessly. Plus the color scheme fits as well.

“You remind me of Rose Quartz.” Eiji continued. “Or perhaps, she is Pink Diamond.”

Ash paused and tore his gaze from the screen where Sapphire was wearing a suit. He faced Eiji with a questioning look. “Why do you say so?”

“A lot of reasons.” Eiji said. “You are quite a charismatic leader.”

“She isn’t exactly the greatest person. She caused a lot of harm.”

“Nobody ever is entirely good.” Eiji replied.

“She lied though. To her friends.” Ash scoffed. “She caused a lot of harm with that rebellion.”

“Only because she wants to be free.” Eiji insisted. “And now you are.” He took Ash’s hand into his. “And you will always be.”

Eiji obviously wasn’t talking about the gem. The show kept playing in the background and Ash laughed it away. As he always did when he didn’t know how to deal with one thing. He’s been doing it a lot lately since he started living in Japan.

“I don’t know Eiji. I think I’d really rather be Pearl.” What he actually meant was, he saw himself more as Pearl, empathized with her more than anyone else.

“As if you are that neat and organized. You still wear your shoes inside. And wear them in bed as well.” Eiji teased.

Ash stuck his tongue out and Eiji laughed before going back to watch the show.

* * *

That conversation would’ve been the end of it and he would’ve forgotten about it. After all, there was so much to do with all the adjustments he was still going through in living a normal life. Apparently it was harder than he thought it’d be. The dull and quietness of it. It kept him on edge. It seemed that the peacefulness felt more dangerous than the thunderous roar of chaos.

In chaos he could drown out the sounds of the demons in his head.

Here in the quiet, they were out in the open to tear him apart.

Being reunited wasn't immediately happy ever after after all.

It had been difficult, needless to say, adjusting to the normal human life, that is. And he was often guilty about it. Eiji never really left his side, was always patient, always there to help. But if anything, it only made the guilt worse. He was afraid Eiji might be burdened by his presence.

The only time he saw Eiji got angry was when he told him this, saying that he really shouldn’t think he would ever feel burdened of him.

( _“You are not a burden Ash. Yes you may be a little difficult sometimes. We are not perfect, but it is my choice to be here. Please do not say that again.”_ )

Which was great and all, but sometimes his brain didn’t really listen even with an IQ of 180. You think being so smart would help him figure out how to listen and live normally.

Either way, he was just fucking grateful for Eiji and whatever being there was up there who made this possible. Even if there were a few setbacks, it was okay.

Even if Ash had nightmares, he could manage. Even if sometimes he felt too afraid, or too out of place, even if sometimes the guilt was too heavy to carry.

He did go to therapy, for both his and Eiji’s sake. It was painful, it was uncomfortable, but it was progress.

Besides if he did have a bad day, Eiji would gather him in his arms. Ash would lie on his lap while he cards through his hair. Sometimes he would sing. It could be anything really. The lyrics could be in English, Japanese, anything was good.

Today he was singing something familiar. A song from a kid’s show. Ash was just in the midst of waking from sleep as the day was drowsy with the greyness of the still and tranquil day.

“ _Oh, when a difficult day goes by. Keeping it together is hard but that's why, you've got to try, you've got to try. And when there's a thundering storm outside, underneath the covers you huddle and hide…Open your eyes…Open your eyes…”_

It was raining outside and Eiji’s voice while not the best, was pretty soothing especially accompanied by the pitter patter of the raindrops on the roof. Ash opened his eyes and remembered the words as they came. Eiji didn’t seem to notice him waking up.

_It's the true, it's the true  
It's the true kinda love  
It's the true, it's the true  
It's the true kinda love_

_Stuck in the middle of fear and shame  
Everybody's looking for someone to blame  
Like it's a game  
Like it's a game  
And now I am better than "win-or-lose"  
There's a new direction that I'd like to choose  
It's called the truth  
It's called the truth_

“ _Hey, you, show me that solvable problem. We can get through this. I'll do the hardest part with you_ ….” Eiji’s voice was near into a whisper when those dark eyes met his own jade ones, expression unfathomable, depthless. It felt like something large and ineffable was gathered and forcibly contained in those dark eyes while it was nearly bursting with this something. And yet Ash could not look away. Eiji’s voice slowly started to fade away.

“ _It's the true, it's the true, it's the true kinda love, it's the true, it's the true…..”_

_it's the true kinda love_

And Ash still could not look away.

* * *

They always tell you to get a hobby.

And Ash really hated that more than anything. He's heard of this more times than he could count since they've been reunited. As if being engrossed in a new activity would suddenly make you less sad. 

Anyway, Ash took piano lessons once for his new ‘hobby” and so now they have a keyboard in their apartment. The problem with piano lessons was that he got bored of it really quickly. It was too easy in his opinion. So he stopped taking the lessons all together and looked for a new one.

The benefit to it at least, was that he got to play occasionally when he does feel like it. Playing wasn’t really a problem, sitting in a room for hours for a lesson was.

Eiji always enjoyed listening on the times that he did want to play.

So today he played a familiar tune as well. A song from a kid’s show, a song both knew. He played the first chords of the intro, clearing his throat for the lyrics. He wasn’t a good singer either, and maybe he hasn’t sung in years. His voice wasn’t as soothing as Eiji’s but he tried anyway. He hoped Eiji wouldn’t tease him for it.

“ _If I could begin to be, half of what you think of me, I could do about anything. I could even learn how to love…”_ He began, pointedly not staring at Eiji, focused on the black and white of the keyes, where his fingers would press, where the right melodies where found. “ _When I see the way you act_ , wondering when I'm coming back _, I could do about anything. I could even learn how to love…_ ”

_Like you  
Love like you_

Ash pressed more keys, the tune becoming more intense. “ _I always thought I might be bad, now I’m sure that it’s true ‘cause I think you’re so good, and I’m nothing like you_.” The song going in crescendo, and Ash sang the words he doesn’t have the courage to ask.

_Look at you go!  
I just adore you I wish that  
I knew  
What makes you think I’m so special?_

The piano goes soft again. He began again on a lighter tune.

“ _If I could begin to do Something that does right by you, I would do about anything. I would even learn how to love….”_ Ash took a sharp intake of breath. “ _When I see the way you look, shaken by how long it took, I could do about anything. I could even learn how to love like you_ …”

_…Love like you... Love me like you_

Ash ended the song with a close. After a while, he looked up to see Eiji and he had this unreadable expression in his face.

They stay that way for a few moments. Until Eiji decided to move closer. He stopped before him, eyes intense and in a blink of an eye, he wraps his arms around Ash, enclosing him with warmth. He stayed silent, but that silence conveyed more than words ever could.

Hesitantly, Ash lifted his arms as well, wrapping them around Eiji’s firm body as well, breathing in his scent, burying his face on his chest.

It was going to be okay.

The world was built on that.

It might be difficult, it might be hard, but at least they’ll manage it together.

It was going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> If ya'll don't know the first song was called "True kinda love" form the steven universe movie. Listen to it i swear.  
> And the nest one was "Love Like you" which is the series' ending theme. 
> 
> I love these songs immensely you don't understand. wjskjdl
> 
> Yeah that's it binaries and non binary pals, ladies and gentlemen, mothers and fuckers of the jury. Leave a comment if you can, authors snort that shit up like cocaine lol. (I should really work on Sunrise and Jade Eyes lol) Anyway bye guys. 
> 
> P.S. The episode they were playing was reunited because of course they would ;))))


End file.
